ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Ghostbusters Sony 2016 DVD Series
The Real Ghostbusters: The Animated Series is a series of DVD volumes that were released on July 5, 2016 (volumes 1 through 5) and September 6, 2016 (volumes 6 through 10). It includes many, but not all, episodes of The Real Ghostbusters. Unlike The Real Ghostbusters DVD Box Set by TimeLife, there are no bonus features. Volumes * Volume 1 ** Ghosts R Us ** Killerwatt ** Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood ** Troll Bridge ** The Boogieman Cometh ** Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream ** When Halloween Was Forever ** Look Homeward, Ray ** Take Two ** Citizen Ghost ** Janine's Genie ** X-Mas Marks the Spot * Volume 2 ** Knock, Knock ** Station Identification ** Play Them Ragtime Boos ** Sea Fright ** The Spirit of Aunt Lois ** Cry Uncle ** Night Game ** Venkman's Ghost Repellers ** The Old College Spirit ** Ain't NASA-Sarily So ** Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional? ** A Fright at the Opera * Volume 3 ** Doctor, Doctor ** Ghost Busted ** Beneath These Streets ** Boo-Dunit ** Chicken, He Clucked ** Ragnarok and Roll ** Don't Forget the Motor City ** Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie? ** Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost? ** Hanging By a Thread ** You Can't Take it With You * Volume 4 ** No One Comes to Lupusville ** Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin ** The Man Who Never Reached Home ** The Collect Call of Cathulhu ** Bustman's Holiday ** The Headless Motorcyclist ** The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic ** Egon on the Rampage ** Lights! Camera! Haunting! ** The Bird of Kildarby ** Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster * Volume 5 ** Apocalypse - - What, Now? ** Lost and Foundry ** Hard Knight's Day ** Cold Cash and Hot Water ** The Scaring of the Green ** They Call Me MISTER Slimer ** Last Train to Oblivion ** Masquerade ** Janine's Day Off ** The Ghostbusters in Paris ** The Devil in the Deep ** Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral * Volume 6 ** Ghostbuster of the Year ** Deadcon 1 ** The Cabinet of Calamari ** A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn ** The Revenge of Murray the Mantis ** Rollerghoster ** I Am the City ** Moaning Stones ** The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye ** Buster the Ghost ** The Devil to Pay * Volume 7 ** Slimer, Is That You? ** Egon's Ghost ** Captain Steel Saves the Day ** Egon's Dragon ** Dairy Farm ** The Hole in the Wall Gang ** Baby Spookums ** It's a Jungle Out There ** The Bogeyman Is Back ** Once Upon a Slime ** Sticky Business * Volume 8 ** Halloween II 1/2 ** Loathe Thy Neighbor ** The Copycat ** Camping it Up ** The Grundel ** Transylvanian Homesick Blues ** Flip Side ** Poultrygeist ** The Joke's on Ray ** Standing Room Only * Volume 9 ** Robo-Buster ** Short Stuff ** Follow That Hearse ** The Brooklyn Triangle ** Something's Going Around ** Three Men and an Egon ** Elementary My Dear Winston ** If I Were a Witch Man ** Partners in Slime ** Future Tense ** Jailbusters * Volume 10 ** The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb! ** The Halloween Door ** You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks ** Janine, You've Changed ** Mean Green Teen Machine ** Afterlife in the Fast Lane ** The Slob ** Busters in Toyland ** Stay Tooned ** The Magnificent Five Notes * All episodes have English, English SDH, and French subtitles. The TimeLife set had no subtitles. * The imagery of the characters used in the box art and menus was originally created for the TimeLife DVD set. It is used differently here, with it being placed against different backgrounds. Defects and Complaints )]] * In Volumes 1 through 5, all title cards/screens have been removed. The episode titles and writer credits have been placed over the end of the show title using subtitles that can't be disabled. The title cards are present for all episodes in Volumes 6 through 10. ** It should be noted that the title screen on the episode "Killerwatt" was also missing on the TimeLife DVD box set, but was present in the copy available for streaming viewing on Netflix. Episodes Missing There are 29 stories missing, including all 15-minute stories. Combined, these would make 23 half-hour episodes. All 33 Slimer! shorts are also missing, if those are being considered. The list of missing stories is below, with the volume number (in parenthesis) of where they would have been in this DVD series, had they not been skipped over. Sony could release more volumes, which would include these episodes. * Slimer, Come Home (vol 1) * Adventures in Slime and Space (vol 2) * Victor the Happy Ghost (vol 7) * The Two Faces of Slimer (vol 7) * Big Trouble With Little Slimer (vol 8) * Trading Faces (15-minute) (vol 10) * Transcendental Tourists (15-minute) (vol 10) * Surely You Joust (15-minute) (vol 10) * Kitty-Cornered (15-minute) (vol 10) * Slimer's Curse (15-minute) (vol 10) * Til Death Do Us Part (15-minute) (vol 10) * It's About Time (15-minute) (vol 10) * The Ransom of Greenspud (15-minute) (vol 10) * Revenge of the Ghostmaster (15-minute) (vol 10) * Loose Screws (15-minute) (vol 10) * Venk-Man! (15-minute) (vol 10) * Slimer Streak (15-minute) (vol 10) * Russian About (vol 10) * The Haunting of Heck House (vol 10) * Spacebusters (vol 10) * Guess What's Coming to Dinner (vol 10) * Very Beast Friends (vol 10) * Ghostworld (vol 10) * My Left Fang (vol 10) * Deja Boo (vol 10) * The Treasure of Sierra Tamale (vol 10) * Not Now, Slimer! (vol 10) * Attack of the B-Movie Monsters (vol 10) * 20,000 Leagues Under the Street (vol 10) Development On April 4, 2016 in North America, more than 50 episodes of the will be released digitally and on DVD. USA Today "Exclusive: 'Ghostbusters' films get Ultra HD treatment in June" 4/4/16 On May 5, 2016, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment announced that The Real Ghostbusters - Volume 1, Volume 2, Volume 3, Volume 4 and Volume 5 releases on DVD on July 5th for $14.95 each. Volume 1, 2, and 5 have 12 episodes. Volume 3 and 4 have 11 episodes. They will not have the bonus features on the Time Life collection. These new releases will have English, English SDH, and French subtitles for each episode unlike the Time Life collection which had none. It is reported Sony plans to continue with Volume 6 on September 6 and the plan is to go up to at least Volume 10. Front and back cover art of Volume 1 to 6 was included in the press release. TV Shows on DVD "The Real Ghostbusters - Sony Plans 'Volume 1' through 'Volume 5' DVDs of the Cartoon Spin-Off" 5/5/16 On July 14, 2016, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment confirmed Volume 6, Volume 7, Volume 8, Volume 9, and Volume 10 would release on September 6. Front and back covers also released. 6, 7, and 9 will have 11 episodes each while 8 and 10 will have 10 episodes each. TV Shows on DVD "The Real Ghostbusters - Sony Schedules 'Volume 6' through 'Volume 10'" 7/14/16 References External Links * Spook Central - The Real Ghostbusters Volumes 1 to 5 Sony 2016 DVD Review * Spook Central - The Real Ghostbusters Volumes 6-10 Sony 2016 DVD Review Gallery Box Set 1-5 RGB Sony 2016 DVD Box Set 1-5 3-D.jpg|3D Box Art RGB Sony 2016 DVD Box Set 1-5 Art1.jpg|Box Art, Flattened RGB Sony 2016 DVD Box Set 1-5 Art2.jpg|Box Art, Flattened RGB Sony 2016 DVD Box Set 1-5 Game Ad1.jpg|Box Art, Game Ad Side 1 RGB Sony 2016 DVD Box Set 1-5 Game Ad2.jpg|Box Art, Game Ad Side 2 Volume 1 RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 01 front.jpg|Front Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 01 rear.jpg|Rear Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 01 Case Liner.jpg|Case Liner RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 01 Disc.jpg|Disc RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 01 menu1.jpg|Main Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 01 menu2.jpg|Episode Selections Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 01 menu3.jpg|Subtitles Menu Volume 2 RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 02 front.jpg|Front Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 02 rear.jpg|Rear Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 02 Case Liner.jpg|Case Liner RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 02 Disc.jpg|Disc RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 02 menu1.jpg|Main Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 02 menu2.jpg|Episode Selections Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 02 menu3.jpg|Subtitles Menu Volume 3 RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 03 front.jpg|Front Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 03 rear.jpg|Rear Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 03 Case Liner.jpg|Case Liner RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 03 Disc.jpg|Disc RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 03 menu1.jpg|Main Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 03 menu2.jpg|Episode Selections Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 03 menu3.jpg|Subtitles Menu Volume 4 RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 04 front.jpg|Front Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 04 rear.jpg|Rear Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 04 Case Liner.jpg|Case Liner RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 04 Disc.jpg|Disc RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 04 menu1.jpg|Main Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 04 menu2.jpg|Episode Selections Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 04 menu3.jpg|Subtitles Menu Volume 5 RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 05 front.jpg|Front Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 05 rear.jpg|Rear Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 05 Case Liner.jpg|Case Liner RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 05 Disc.jpg|Disc RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 05 menu1.jpg|Main Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 05 menu2.jpg|Episode Selections Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 05 menu3.jpg|Subtitles Menu Volume 6 RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 06 front.jpg|Front Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 06 rear.jpg|Rear Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 06 Case Liner.jpg|Case Liner RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 06 Disc.jpg|Disc RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 06 Menu1.jpg|Main Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 06 Menu2.jpg|Episode Selections Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 06 Menu3.jpg|Subtitles Menu Volume 7 RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 07 front.jpg|Front Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 07 rear.jpg|Rear Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 07 Case Liner.jpg|Case Liner RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 07 Disc.jpg|Disc RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 07 Menu1.jpg|Main Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 07 Menu2.jpg|Episode Selections Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 07 Menu3.jpg|Subtitles Menu Volume 8 RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 08 front.jpg|Front Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 08 rear.jpg|Rear Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 08 Case Liner.jpg|Case Liner RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 08 Disc.jpg|Disc RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 08 Menu1.jpg|Main Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 08 Menu2.jpg|Episode Selections Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 08 Menu3.jpg|Subtitles Menu Volume 9 RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 09 front.jpg|Front Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 09 rear.jpg|Rear Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 09 Case Liner.jpg|Case Liner RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 09 Disc.jpg|Disc RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 09 Menu1.jpg|Main Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 09 Menu2.jpg|Episode Selections Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 09 Menu3.jpg|Subtitles Menu Volume 10 RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 10 front.jpg|Front Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 10 rear.jpg|Rear Artwork RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 10 Case Liner.jpg|Case Liner RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 10 Disc.jpg|Disc RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 10 Menu1.jpg|Main Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 10 Menu2.jpg|Episode Selections Menu RGB Sony 2016 DVD Vol 10 Menu3.jpg|Subtitles Menu Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:Home Video Releases